


Get Out and Play

by Sole_Sakuma



Category: Arashi (Band), TOKIO
Genre: Community: jentfic_remix, Drunkenness, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Naptime, Remix, Slice of Life, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-01
Updated: 2010-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sole_Sakuma/pseuds/Sole_Sakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi is working and Ohno is bored out of his minds and full of wanderlust. And while their set may not be an unknown land waiting to be discovered, at least it offers some mister, because everything is mysterious that late at night. Even drunk senpais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Out and Play

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closet](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1258) by basil-ovelby. 



> Beta'ed by lastingdreams8.

  
The great empty hallways were always an invitation to wander. In fact, they had been that for most of his life. Just like the outdoors, empty buildings offered the right atmosphere for deep concentration on absolutely nothing at all and that was Ohno's preferred state of mind.

So instead of hanging around the set, where Nino pretended he was playing some Mario and not sleeping, where Aiba filmed his part while Sakurai read the papers and Jun got new ideas, which came so easily to him, Ohno went off on a grand adventure.

He had never been to that building before - he thought - but certain types of buildings - the 'Here we do useful stuff!' type of buildings - had the tendency to look almost exactly the same, so he could have been there before. In fact, he probably had.

He followed the sound of his own footsteps and avoided the few employees that were still cleaning or patrolling the building. Many, many doors enticed him. Maybe behind that door, TOKIO was doing a photo shoot or KAT-TUN was recording one of those epics PVs of theirs or NEWS was... doing whatever NEWS did.  
He ended up picking a lonely, little door. He liked lonely, little things. He thought that if you only took notice, just a little glance, they’d be more grateful than those more beautiful, more graceful things that always had the pleasure of being looked at.

He opened the door and peeked inside. Just a poorly lit storage room. A light layer of dust. A vague stink of humidity. It did look pretty, though. A rare kind of pretty.  
More importantly, it looked friendly. Amicable. Affable. It was not like those perfectly decorated, perfectly modern apartments or those menacing traditional houses that cost more than all of Arashi put together could afford. No, it looked like somebody you could have tea with. If you could have tea with a room, that is.

There was a sofa that had seen better days but still stood there. A tired sofa for a tired old man, Ohno thought. He sat on it and sighed. Their manager was probably going to kill him or at least preparing a wide variety of torture methods.  
He didn't care, much. It was just a nap. The sofa was comfy, the place was warm and he had already done his part, so he hummed softly, letting the room fill with gentle sounds.  
-  
_ He was tired. Plain and simple: tired. All he wanted was a place to rest. Some nice old sofa for some nice old man, Joshima thought.  
Their shoot was delayed and they needed time to fix something. He wasn’t entirely sure. He looked for the most unassuming door in the building and opened it.  
The guy sprawled on the sofa looked familiar. He probably should have recognized him, but he just sighed, closed the door and continued to wander around the building._  
-

“Leeeaadeeer…?”

Nino was frustrated. Jun had gotten one of his brilliant ideas and even if those usually ended up with Sakurai Sho hanging from a wire, this time it just meant they were to film until who knows when. And he had plans! Stuff to do! Mostly sleeping, really, but Jun should've known that sleeping was such a rare, precious gift and that ruining that - such a lovely night, too, not too warm but not too cold - was akin to group betrayal. He almost wished there was a revolution so he could execute him.

And now they were ready to film. Except for the little issue known as 'Ohno Satoshi' who had decided that it was a great time to showcase his amazing leadership skills and flaunt his commitment to work. Such a staunch worker, Nino thought and snorted out loud.

Nobody had had to ask him to go look for him. He was the first one to notice Ohno was nowhere to be seen. Not in the bathroom, not resting behind some prop.  
So he had gone out and checked the hallways, asked some security guards... He hated how much of an unassuming guy Ohno could be sometimes. He was an idol! He was supposed to sparkle, not to fade into the background.  
He started opening doors. Some rooms were empty, others weren't and he took some pleasure in seeing people's startled faces. He could've done without seeing the late-night affair some secretary was having with another employee, though.  
Finally, behind a door he had actually missed earlier, he found him. It was some small, dark and damp storage room, but Ohno was sleeping there without a care in the world.  
He looked comfortable. And Nino knew from experience that, while sleeping on sofas was torture for his back, sleeping on Ohnos was a different matter altogether.  
He checked that nobody had seen him, entered the room and closed the door behind him.  
Plus Jun would strangle them when - not if - he found them and that was always fun to watch.  
\---  
_ Yamaguchi hadn’t planned to wrap the night looking for a demented guitarist, but his job had always entailed more than **‘play the bass and look cool’**.  
When he saw a random Arashi member immersed in the same thankless task of finding leaders, he almost offered his help - or his condolences. But there was something about it that was so pathetically cute that he couldn’t help but smile and go on his merry way. After all, it could turn into a good anecdote for their next Music Station appearance, couldn’t it? _  
…  
Sakurai was starting to get worried. Ohno wandering off was not new and the staff had gotten really adept at finding him, so that was normal. However, a missing Nino was usually... worrying to say the least. If he disappeared, he was probably up to something and that something probably involved him - or Jun, if he was lucky, but then Jun would be angry and they would have to bear the brunt of it.  
So he needed to find him. Quickly. Before he fell asleep on the spot, standing like a giraffe.  
He got out of the set and tried to think like Ohno. It didn't work. Ohno was too aware for him and, at the same time, too unattentive. Sho's mind didn't work like that. Leaps of logic were uncommon for him, even if lapses of judgment weren't.  
He wandered around the hallways, until he decided to start thinking like Nino... who probably had found Ohno by thinking like Ohno and it was back to square one.  
He sighed and simply started opening doors and asking people. By the third time somebody yelled at him _'What is this? The Night of the Annoying Arashi Members?’_ he decided Nino had done the same and now it was a matter of shrugging off people's mean looks and meaner words.  
By the twentieth door - or so it seemed -, he finally found them, tangled in their sleep with nary a thought on their minds. Sho stiffled a yawn. The sofa might have been cramped and the room might have been chilly, but he knew how comfortable it was to sleep next to his bandmates. Ohno was squishy and Nino was not as bony as he looked. Plus they were warm, so his lack of a jacket wouldn't matter. So yes, Jun would be annoyed and Aiba would feel left out but... he didn't have the time to go look for them and they'd come anyway, so it wouldn't hurt anybody if he just laid there and sleep, would it?  
...  
_Matsuoka was not exactly looking for his missing bandmates. He was just strolling to get the boredom out of his system. Finding them would be a welcome side-effect, though.  
People were looking at him oddly. Not the **‘That’s a Johhny!’** look or even the **‘What has he done to his head, exactly?’** one. No, it was the **‘It’s late, I’m pulling a double shift and you’d better not ask me any questions at all’** one.  
Oh, well, there went his plans for an interesting chat with a security guard..._  
..  
It took Aiba some time to realize most of his band was missing. He was the last one to film his scenes and then he had tried to leave but Jun had halted him and told him, in no uncertain terms, that he had to find the others or else. Aiba knew that look. It said 'ideas' and it also said 'scary devotion to work' and 'trying to show you guys that I care' and 'remember that time he cried in the bathroom because we wouldn't fly and Sakurai Sho, you're an evil evil man'. So he had no choice but to look for them.  
The first problem was that the building was huge. And it lacked landmarks or anything that would distinguish hallway A from hallway B. They were all white and wide. Not exactly helpful.  
The second problem was that his bandmates were so annoying that most of the staff was politely unhelpful at best and rudely dismissing at worst.  
He cursed in the quietest way possible. Disturbing co-dependency didn't imply telepathy, at least in the real world... and sometimes, it seemed like they had come to expect that it did, and that Aiba was going to be the telepathic nod. He wasn't, and he wasn't that good at problem solving either, so he was getting frustrated.  
He strolled down the hallways and decided that he'd open every other door. It might have been impractical, but a part of him delighted in making Jun fume - he knew he was fuming and no, that didn't mean he was the telepath, because everybody knew how easily Jun got angry. Besides, Jun would forgive them in one second, so it was all in good fun.  
When Aiba found them, he laughed. They were like three little kittens, all huddled together for warmth. Their codependency didn’t seem as disturbing as before. In fact, he was feeling all warm and fuzzy and proud. Stupidly proud because other bands might sneak out to smoke or do drugs or get drunk or pick up some strippers - they had tried once and it all ended with Nino saying he was going to change his name to 'Sparkle Jones' and move to America -, but they escaped their obligations to sleep. It was ridiculous and that's the way he liked it.  
...  
_ Where the hell was everyone else? Taichi shook his head and proceeded to explore the nearby hallway. There were a few doors lining it. This obviously meant that he needed to try all of them.  
He expected to find Leader dressed with his usual good taste half-asleep hugging a broomstick or maybe some entrance to a parallel world where Johnny’s was an academy for space pilots, but not an Arashi pile. He looked to the sides, expecting to see a crew or at least a photographer, but no such luck. It was the genuine article. He laughed and closed the door, but not before taking a photograph. That’d be great for the next time any of them showed up on Shonen Club Premium._  
…

Jun was fuming, of course. He kept muttering 'All this work for nothing, you ungrateful bastards' and thinking 'And then you leave me out, you bastard bastards'. He paced around the hallways and barked into empty rooms and called all their cellphones and, of course, Ohno’s had run out of battery, and Aiba had left his at the studio, and Nino was probably not picking his cellphone up because he was an asshole.

And of course, given how late it was, Jun’s brilliant idea wouldn't be used and he hated the idea of having wasted time he could've spent sleeping or doing something less hazardous to his health. All he asked for was some consideration for his and the manager's mental health... but they were already crazy, the whole lot of them; it didn't make any difference.

He was starting to get worried because maybe it was like that one time with the strippers, and what if a paparazzi just so happened to be there? Paparazzi were devoted workers, after all and serious about their craft.

Jun asked another security guard, but this time, instead of a shrug, he got answers.

'Have you checked the sofa room?'

'The what?'

'The sofa room. People are always falling asleep there; it's like some kind of curse.”

Cursed sofas. Maybe they could turn that into a corner. Somehow. He stopped the mental planning and decided to look for the room, because it sounded enticing and just weird enough for Arashi.

“Hm. Where is it?”

The guard gave him some directions and after getting lost a few times - how many doors and hallways were there, exactly? - he finally found a little door with no sign. He opened it and snorted. But of course. Naptime. He was quite sure that none of them had thought about him at all - they barely thought on normal days or years, let alone during Crazy-Popularity-Ride-The-Wave-While-It-Lasts-Or-Else-You'll-Be-a-Washed-up-Senpai- Times. It still stung, but it would have stung more if he hadn't seen the clear space that Aiba had left between him and Sakurai, and the way Nino opened his eyes, gave him a look and closed them again before saying:  
'Took you long enough, idiot.”  
...  
_Nagase wasn’t quite sure what to make of the scene in front of him. He stood there, head cocked the side and a rather befuddled expression etched across his face.  
‘All I want to know is... where did you find the beer?’ he finally asked.  
His band roared with laughter.  
‘Mabo here apparently sweet-talked some cleaning lady,’ Taichi said.  
‘I’m here to serve.’  
‘Hey, did you find Arashi on your way here?’ asked Gussan  
Taichi nodded and laughed like a drunk person would. ‘They were totally cute! It’s like they’re Juniors all over again.’  
Nagase didn’t quite follow. ‘I was looking for **you**, guys. What does Arashi have to do with anything?’  
Taichi opened his eyes wide. ‘They’re asleep in some storage room. It’s like fanservice when they’re not on the job.’  
Gussan nodded. ‘That’s some dedication.’  
‘We’d never do that. We have more dignity,’ slurred Mabo with a smile on his face.  
Taichi crossed his arms. ‘But Nagase **is** rather comfy, don’t you think?’  
Nagase sat down besides his bandmates and stole the random bottle of beer from Taichi’s hands. ‘No, I’m not. You do know we have work to do, don’t you?’  
‘We can stay here a little longer, can’t we?’ Joushima asked.  
Nagase smiled. ‘I guess we could.’_


End file.
